Big Changes
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: Carrie is pregnant. Charlotte finds out that Lily's birth mother wants her back. Miranda (now a judge) has to decide between friendship and the law. Samantha is facing HIV. Watch these friends face those and other challenges together
1. Chapter 1: Carrie's Point Of View

Disclaimer: I don't own Sex and the City

* * *

Carrie's point of view

As I hold the test in my hand I am literally shaking. It reads +. There is a human being growing inside of me. I have never been pregnant before and I'm 40. Big is going to freak. He walked into the bathroom to see me holding that pregnancy test.

Big's reaction was not what I expected. He wasn't angry. He wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Are you disapointed," I asked.

"Am I disapointed about having a baby," he asked, "Carrie I never planned to be a father but this is the best of me and you. I'm delighted."

Plans. You can make them all you want. Sometimes when you make plans however GOD looks up and says, "No. I have different plans for you."

That is a lesson I learned when I turned 16 years old. It almost always works out for the best when our plans go South.

I wasn't the only one going through changes. All of us girls were going through things of one kind or another. Miranda for example had been elected a family and criminal court judge. Charlotte found out Lily's birth mother wanted her back. Samantha was diognosed with HIV. It was quite a time for all of us.

 _It was 11 o'clock at night when Charlotte rang Miranda's bell. She was a mess._

 _"Charlotte? Come in! What's wrong? Where are the girls?"_

 _"They're with Harry," Charlotte said, "I just found out that Lily's mother is suing me for custody of Lily."_

 _"Yeah," Miranda said, "I got assigned to that case."_

 _"Are you going to take my baby away from me," Charlotte asked._

 _"Of course not," Miranda said, "But I can't act like I'm your friend during the case. I have to act like I'm playing it fair."_

 _Charlotte nodded and Miranda hugged her._

Miranda should have recused herself sure but she had every intention of 'playing it fair'. If she got caught that's fine. She would be happy to take one for the team. Charlotte was worth it. There were few people Miranda would break the rules for. Charlotte was one of them. Meanwhile I was craving a pizza.

Big went out and got a pizza for me. He brought it back in less then 10 minutes. I dived into the pizza not thinking about anything else for the moment.

"This is delicous," I said.

"I'm glad it is," Big said, "I love you."

He kissed my belly and added, "and I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: Big's Point Of View

Big's point of view

There is a baby growing inside of Carrie. There is another human being that is going to be depending on us for everything. She won't be able to walk or talk or go to the bathroom. I never thought at 51 (that's how old I'll be by the time the baby's born) I would be changing diapers. I'm terrified. I'm thrilled but terrified.

Being a father means getting up at 2 AM and feeding her. It means teaching her to read. It means tea parties. It means birthday parties. It means dresses. I won't even entertain the fact that it could be a boy.

Don't get me wrong. I won't love a boy any less. The problem is I had no male role models. My father died before I was born. I was raised by my mother 3 older sisters and brought up with 2 female cousins. I won't know how to raise a boy.

I never wanted to be a father. I just didn't think I won't be a good one.

 _Carrie should we talk about our options?_

That was my first thought. It wasn't until I saw the look on Carrie's face that I realized this baby was **our baby** and not just a concept. Oh my GOD!

What if the baby isn't a he or a she? What if the baby is a they? My sisters are triplets. Carrie's mother was a twin. Her father was a twin as well. I just hope I can do right by this baby or **babies**.

We have options. It's still not too late to abort. We could give the baby up for adoption. It's not like those choices are unavailable to us but at this point the baby isn't just a concept. The door has closed to those choices. I could never kill my own baby or give her up.


	3. Chapter 3: Charlotte's Point of View

Charlotte's point of view

It's not fair. Lily is mine. I love her. J raised her since she was born. Now 3 years later her birth mother shows up and says "I want her"? She abandoned her!

Miranda said to dress for court. I look through my dresser and settle on a plain black dress with a simple necklace and a little lipstick. Harry came in as I was finishing dressing. We got Lily ready for day care. She wouldn't be starting school for another couple of years. Rose would be coming with us.

Lily wanted to hold the baby but there wasn't any time. I promised her she could hold the baby after day care. Carrie picked Lily up for day care and Harry and I went to court.

"ALL RISE," the baliff said, "COURT IS NOW IN SEASON. THE HONORABLE JUDGE MIRANDA HOBBS PRESIDENTING."

I stood as Miranda walked in.

"Thank you," Miranda said, "Please be seated."

I sat down.

"We are here to decide the matter of Chowh vs. York-Goldenblatt," Miranda said, "I expect no comments like 'that's not true your honor' or shaking of the head. Each party will have their turn. I will decide this case based on what is best for the child. Counsel for Chowh may make your opening statement."

When it was Harry's turn to speak he was brillant. Of course he's my husband and I think everything he does is brillant but he was **brillant**. He didn't insult Ms. Chowh (which I would have done) but pointed out that a child is best raised by her parents and her parents are the people who raise her. He pointed out that Lily has a little sister and a family she's already settled into.

"Alright," Miranda said, "I have my decision. I believe that Lily is best off with the York-Goldebblatts.

"She has grown up with them for her whole life and to put her in a strangers world isn't fair to her. Ms. Chowh will have visitation rights on the weekends. However I expect the parents ALL OF THEM to work together to do what is best for Lily. LILY is what's important here. Parties are excused. Next case"


	4. Chapter 4: Miranda's Point of View

Miranda's point of view

Being a judge in the court of law, I have to make diffucult decisions every day. Choosing friendship is **not** a tough choice. I don't think that Charlotte understands one thing though. Lily's mother didn't abandon her. I know what it's like to put a child up for adoption. I gave birth to my eldest child at just 15 years old.

I knew very well I was too young to raise a child. I wanted her to have the best. It was not a good thing for her to be raised by a fifteen year old. My sister and brother-in-law could not have children. It just wasn't happening. So I made the hardest choice I ever had to make.

I gave her to my sister and brother-in-law. She had the best of everything. She had the best education. She was their little princess. I had a good deal too. I was allowed unrestricted access to her.

It was a hard decision to make. Believe me it wasn't a decision I made lightly. Lillie never knew that I was her mother. She never knew until she asked her mother why she looked like me. My sister and brother-in-law explained adoption to her. Lillie used to say that she had 2 parents who loved her enough to raise her and she had one parent who loved her enough to give her to the best parents.

Life isn't always preidctable. What if I had been older? What if my sister and brother-in-law were able to have children? What if I had kept her? What if? There are so many 'what if's' that I asked myself.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Flights Up either.


	5. Chapter 5: Samantha's Point of View

Samantha's point of view

I've heard of people with HIV before but I never thought I would be one of those people. I played around time after time and nothing happened. I rolled the dice so much. Now one little innocent blood transfussion and my life falls apart. How is that fair? How is that right even?

I pick up the phone. First I call Charlotte. She is the most understanding of all of my friends. I call Miranda next. After that I called Carrie but Carrie was so excited about being pregnant I couldn't tell her I had HIV. I would tell her later.

None of my friends were home except Carrie. Charlotte was the first one to call me back. Just like I expected she was supportive of me. She cried when she heard the news. She offered to come over and stay with me for awhile. I asked her if she was sure and she said yes.

Miranda called back a few hours later. Her niece had called and she found out that her sister was in the hospital. It wasn't serious. It was just a bad back. When I told Miranda about my HIV she offered to come over too. She said she'd pick up Carrie.

I told her that Carrie doesn't know about my HIV yet. I explained that because of Carrie's pregnancy it wasn't fair to tell her. She told me I couldn't keep that from Carrie. We had been friends since we were teenagers. I reluctuntly agreed that I should tell Carrie. Carrie was really supportive and encouraging.

Carrie pointed out that the good news was I was only HIV+. It meant techinally I didn't have AIDS. Leave it to Carrie to come up with something good about being HIV+. Charlotte pointed out that there are treatments. I know that's true but they suck. They make me feel like hell.


	6. Chapter 6: Carrie's Point Of View

Carrie's Point of View

I don't know why they call it morning sickness. **Morning** sickness would imply it's only in the mornings. I've been sick every day at random times. Sometimes it would be right after dinner. Sometimes it would be in the early morning hours (around 3 AM). Oddly enough it's never been in the morning per say.

Cravings are another story. I have cravings **all the time**. If it's not for pizza it's for tacos. If it's not for tacos it's for fries. If it's not for fries it's for something else. It's crazy.

Pregnancy also comes with other symptoms as well. I am **so tired** lately. Sometimes I feel like I'm on borrowed energy. I've also been **very** emotional. I've been crying for seemingly no reason at all. The littlest things make me tear up.

Because of the pregnancy my sense of smell has increased tremendously. If Big is cooking I can smell what he's making from all the way in the bedroom. You might think _so what_ but we live in an apartment so big my shoes have their own home. The bedroom and the kitchen is about 30 feet apart. I can smell perfume from 10 feet away. I can smell everything lately.

Pregnancy has also made me gain weight. My feet got swollen. My butt looks like you could take a pin and pop it. Already I'm wearing materinity clothes. Someone joked maybe I was having twins. One is enough thank you.

We had our six week scan. The baby is growing right on schedule. An amneocienties showed we were having a girl. The look of relief on Big's face was priceless. He was terrified of having a boy. He never had any male role models. 

I am so excited to have a baby. I'll admit I'm scared of the labor. I know my mom would tell me it's worth every second of it. She loved to tell stories about when my sister and I were born. My sister and I didn't like each other growing up but we're best friends now. I hope, if Big and I have more children it'll be the same for them- minus the not liking each other growing up.


End file.
